robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Badimo error
That morning, I was playing Jailbreak, I stole a keycard from a cop and escaped the prison, then I hopped in the getaway car, I entered the bank to rob it, no cops were coming when I was in the vault. Then when I passed all lasers, a cop was there. I took out my gun and tried to shoot him while he was trying to arrest me. Then a blue screen of death appeared on the screen of the game. I said "WTF? Blue screens of death don't exist on Roblox!", users were saying "What is going on?!" or "There's a hacker, everyone leave!" (Chat was still available), then an uncropped picture of Badimo appeared and the background was yellow. A text-to-speech voice said "We stopped all servers of Jailbreak for a Badimo error, Badimo was hacked by a hacker named "You're_next_183787", he tried to take over the game, luckily Badimo made up the plan to put this error on all servers just in case, please do not leave the game while roblox admins are trying to fix this, or it will increase the chances of the hacker taking over the game. REPEAT: Do not leave the game or the hacker will have an increased chance of taking over the game!". I was thinking "Is this made by an hacker or this "error" serious?". Then one of the users leaved the game, then he joined again, and said "OMG, THAT'S SO SCARY", I was confused when he said that. I decided to try it out to see what happens. After I leaved, the game automatically reappared and the badimo picture was large and he had red eyes, and the godzilla roar was heard, I was jumpscared as well. Then the text-to-speech voice turned into Kidaroo, and it said "DIDN'T YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID?! DON'T TURN IT OFF OR THE HACKER WILL TAKE OVER THE GAME!!!", I said to him "Ok, but no need to jumpscare me, geez!", then the background turned dark red, scary nurse music was playing, and the "Badimo error" text was replaced by "Ultra punishment". The text-to-speech turned into evil voice and said "YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM JAILBREAK AFTER THE ERROR IS OVER!!!", I said "Whatever...", I left the game, and joined Murder Mystery 2, at the first round, I was already Murderer, I was so happy. When I was about to kill my first victim, the error appeared on my screen (This time I was the only user seeing it), there was now "Hyper punishment" written on it, and the text-to-speech voice said "YOU THOUGHT ESCAPING ME WOULD WORK?! I CAN GO TO ANOTHER GAME IF I WANT!!!", then I heard a gunshot behind the error, the Sheriff already shot me because I was standing like I was AFK with my knife in my hand, he said in the chat "Lol, you were the easiest murderer to kill I met in my Murder Mystery 2 career, noob.", I was embarrassed and told to the error "See what you done? You made me lose the round, you bastard!", then the background turned black and the photo of Badimo turned into a picture of Slenderman and a bunch of screaming sound effects were playing, it was hurting my ears so badly. The text-to-speech said "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!", then I was playing dumb, then the error terminated my account, and I had to make a new one. After that, I went on Jailbreak very nervously, and the error was gone, I was relieved. Category:Marked for Review